


Unpredictable

by Sawesome48



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P Toni, Nerdy Toni, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawesome48/pseuds/Sawesome48
Summary: Toni is a nerd who just moved from Alabama with her mom. She meets some mysterious Blossoms at school. No one is picking on her but her main issue? She can’t get one Blossom who won’t give her the time of day out of her head. Warning: Gp ToniVampire CherylKind of based off Twilight but way less dramatic and angsty.





	1. Chapter 1

      Toni Topaz lived in Alabama all her life up until her mom had barged into her room announcing they were moving. “To where? Why?” Was Toni’s response. “Riverdale, I got a job offer that pays so much more.” Toni wasn’t mad, her mom was too happy for that. “When?” Toni asks, she doesn’t really know what else to say. “Next week, school starts back up earlier up there so we’ll get there a couple days before school starts.” 

      That’s how Toni ended up here, unpacking her boxes in her new room. This apartment was much nicer than their old one. Her mom was supposed to be partnering with the Lodges, they were also living right next to them which Toni thought was odd. Her mom was currently at the job site so she was home alone. There was a knock on the door just as she finished hanging up her superman painting. She stumbles her way down the stairs and opens the door in a haste. “Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge, our parents are working together?” It came out as more of a question. 

      “Y-Yes, it would appear so.” Toni said slowly, looking at her in confusion, her thick, southern accent coming through. “I’ve just come to take you to Pop’s, c’mon it’ll be fun.” She said a bit too excitedly. “Uh, you want to take me to your grandfather’s?” She asks in confusion. Veronica busts out laughing. “No, silly, it’s a diner.” Toni smiles a bit. Why not? Veronica seemed nice enough. “Sure, why not?” 

      That’s how she ended up here, in Pop’s. A group of guys walked in shortly after and sat with them. “Toni, this is Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet Pea.” Veronica states. “Can we ride to school together tomorrow?” Toni asks, hopefully. “We go to south side, sorry we can’t join you.” Veronica said, genuinely apologetic. “Oh, that sucks, it would’ve been nice to know someone.” Toni says looking down. “We can still hang out afterwards though.” She states reassuringly. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Toni said smiling.

       The next day Toni got up, showered, put on her glasses along with her loose fitting khaki pants, navy blue sweater over her white button up and navy blue slip on vans. She didn’t like shoe laces, they were a trip hazard. She rode her bike to school after breakfast with her mom. When she gets there she’s approached by a very happy guy. “Hi, I’m Kevin Keller, your tour guide, gay best friend, whatever you want to call me.” Toni was taken aback. “Uh, I’m Toni Topaz, from Alabama? I’m not very good with introductions.” She says a bit nervously.

       “Your accent is hot, you got that going for you.” They talk the whole time he shows her around the school, Toni thinks she likes him. They’re in the cafeteria for lunch currently. “So this is Josie, Moose, and Ethel.” They were an odd group. They were all really nice people. They continued talking but Toni was distracted by the group walking through the door to the cafeteria. “Who are they?” She interrupts them. “The Blossoms, they’re all like really weird.” Josie states. “They aren’t related Josie.” Ethel said, giggling a bit. “I know, but anyways, that’s Jason and he’s dating Polly.” Josie whispers as a blonde girl and a redheaded boy walk past her.

      Shortly after another couple looking quite similar walks by them. “That’s Betty and Archie, they’re dating too. Mr. Blossom is like a foster dad slash doctor slash match maker but the two blondes are sisters and Jason has a twin named Cheryl who is walking in right now.” Josie finished as Toni was blown away by Cheryl’s beauty. The girl practically glided through the door in a maroon turtle neck with matching gloves, grey business suit jacket with a spider broach along with jeans and black boots. The girl made eye contact with Toni who immediately looked down.

      Toni couldn’t resist glancing at Cheryl the whole lunch period. “I wouldn’t even try it if I were you, they don’t socialize with anyone outside of their group, we’ve tried.” Josie said as Toni just shook her head. “I-I wasn’t even planning on it.” After lunch Toni went to her biology class to find Cheryl in it. She sits beside her and it’s super awkward. “H-hi, I’m Toni.” Toni says as she holds her hand out. Cheryl stares at Toni’s hand, clenches her fist and looks away. “Okay, I’m just going to not talk? Probably doesn’t help if I continue talking, maybe I should-um-I-“ The teacher interrupts her and she sighs in relief.

       At the end of class Cheryl practically runs out of the room. Toni really doesn’t know what she did wrong. Cheryl’s eyes were black, she remembers cause it’s imprinted in her mind. She can’t stop thinking about her and she finds it weird. She decides she is going to try again next time she sees her. Only she doesn’t come to school the next day or the day after that. How is she supposed to talk to her if she never comes to school?


	2. Chapter 2

      Three days, that’s how long Cheryl was gone. Toni couldn’t stop staring in lunch, she was so freaking perfect. Toni made it to biology to find Cheryl already there. She sits down and stays quiet out of fear of another rejection. “So, I neglected to introduce myself in our last encounter.” God, her voice was just as beautiful as her face.

       “Y-you were gone.” Was all Toni could blurt out, that could’ve come smoother. “Had a virus, anyway, I’m Cheryl Blossom.” She says and it’s the first time Toni gets a look at her eyes, they aren’t black anymore. They’re golden brown and Toni thinks they’re the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. “I like that. N-not the part where you had a virus but your name. I like your name.” Smooth, Topaz, real smooth. Cheryl just chuckles a bit as the class starts.

       Toni realizes Cheryl knows every answer but never raises her hand. She’s also stoic, her hair is perfect, her posture is straight, and the only reason Toni knows she is aware of all the answers is because she whispers them all under her breath. “Do you ever stop staring?” Cheryl asks as the bell rings, surprising Toni. “I-I’m sorry. You’re just so p-pretty and that is so not what I anticipated to come out of my face. Not that it isn’t t-true. You know what’s nice? That wall.” Toni ended her ramble with wide eyes as Cheryl smiled.

      “You’re quite amusing, you know that?” Cheryl asks getting up gracefully and Toni goes to follow her, frantically grabbing her books and stumbling over her chair. “I like how you always match your shoes to your sweater.” Cheryl states airily. “T-thanks, I like everything you wear.” Toni states wanting to punch herself. “Who doesn’t?” Cheryl says as they stop by Toni’s locker.

      “Why did you move here?” Cheryl asks standing behind her. “Why have your eyes transitioned to golden brown since I last saw you?” Toni retaliates. “I asked first.” Cheryl says pouting a bit. “I asked second.” Toni says smirking a bit. “Whatever, they’re like hazel or something.” Cheryl states rolling her eyes. “Like hazel or something?” Toni asks amusedly trying to mimic Cheryl’s voice. “Whatever, I don’t have time for this and I do not sound like that.” Cheryl huffs and walks away. “My mom got a better job offer!” Toni yells after her. Cheryl keeps on walking albeit with a little smile on her face.

      The next day Toni was ready, she wore her grey sweater and her grey slip ons. She was excited to see Cheryl. Toni parks her bike and locks it up when she sees the Blossoms pulling in. Cheryl glides out of the car, and she looks so hot in those sun glasses with her hair blowing in the wind. “Four eyes, stop eye fucking my sister and get to class.” Jason says as Polly grabs his arm. Toni decides she’s going to run and trips up the stairs. She can’t see to find her glasses but she is frantically looking for them.

      “Jason, don’t be a chuckle head. Sorry about him, he’s all hat and no cattle.” Cheryl states glaring at Jason and handing Toni her glasses. “It’s quite alright, thank you.” Toni states, getting up. “Hi, I’m Betty, this is Archie.” A blonde girl says gesturing to a quiet redhead behind her. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Toni says nodding. “I wasn’t you know, doing what your brother said earlier.” Toni says to Cheryl rubbing the back of her neck.

      “Maybe I want you to.” Cheryl whispers in her ear and then walks off, leaving a baffled Toni behind. The bell rings and Toni rushes up the steps to get to class. When lunch time comes around she’s left thinking about what Cheryl said earlier and it is giving her thoughts that make her pants tighten in the groin area. She’s currently walking to the cafeteria when she walks face first into a locker that causes her to stumble back.

      “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She hears a familiar voice. “It’s fine, Kevin. I’m all good, I’ve got a hard head.” Toni says shrugging her shoulders a bit. “Well, let me walk you to lunch.” He says and holds out his arm. Toni isn’t really a touchy person though, so she just pats his shoulder awkwardly. “That’d be great, thanks.” She smiles as he nods and drops his arm. “So, I saw you talking to Cheryl Bombshell Blossom, you guys would be so cute together.” He says, squealing a little. “Uh-I, What?” Toni was so confused, Cheryl was so out of her league. “Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want to hit that?” He says raising an eyebrow as Toni’s eyes widen. 

       “Kevin, don’t be so crass.” She says slapping his arm before making eye contact with Cheryl who was smirking at her. “That wasn’t a no?” He replies smiling. “It’s a private matter, leave it alone.” She says causing him to raise his hands in surrender. They go through the lunch line, Toni in front of Kevin. Before Toni runs into someone. “Watch where you’re going Duke of Limbs.” Cheryl said glaring at Toni who was shocked at Cheryl’s reaction. “I-well-um-s-sorry.” Toni scrambles to say. “Whatever.” Cheryl storms off flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

      Toni would be upset but Cheryl was just so hot and Toni was so turned on. It was probably because all of those thoughts she’s been thinking all day. “What a bitch.” Kevin said as Toni rolls her eyes. They sit at the table and Cheryl and Toni keep sharing looks all through lunch. Cheryl confuses Toni so much, she’s determined to figure her out.

       “Hello four-eyes.” Cheryl states when Toni sits beside her in class. “Quite original.” Toni replies airily. “You don’t deserve original.” Cheryl doesn’t make eye contact the whole time. “Why don’t you turn around and say that to my face?” Toni says with all the confidence she can muster up. Cheryl turns around slowly. “Happily, Moyshe Pupik.” Toni was confused with all the insults Cheryl uses, they were so outdated and didn’t make sense. However, Toni knew that language, she didn’t know what it meant but she knew what it’s sounded like. 

      “You speak Yiddish?” Toni asks as Cheryl looks surprised. “Shut up, leave me alone, plebeian.” Cheryl states as class starts. Toni desperately wanted to know everything about Cheryl. She was a huge enigma to Toni. Toni had always loved enigmas though. 

      Weeks went by of Cheryl insulting Toni and just ignoring her presence altogether half the time. It was driving Toni insane. She knew there was more to Cheryl than this. Cheryl was nice to her, she defended her to her brother. If only she could get Cheryl to give her the time of day. 


	3. Chapter 3

      Cheryl could be an asshole, Toni has come to realize. She found her doing nice things though, like helping the librarian sort books out and holding the door open for the old lady in the office. Normally, Toni could care less about someone who was so mean to her, but she felt a pull when it came to Cheryl. She was frustrated beyond belief. Her mom was hardly ever home, she was alone all the time, and she couldn’t get Cheryl out of her head. Why was Cheryl being mean? It had been like three months since their last interaction and Toni couldn’t stop dreaming about her like she was actually there, in her room. She was wearing her black sweater and vans today. As per usual she and Cheryl exchanged looks all throughout lunch, people were starting to notice.

      “Hey Topaz, how much longer are you and Blossom going to have eye sex? Cause I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework.” Kevin asks while smirking as Toni hit his shoulder. “I wasn’t even looking at her.” Toni says as she glances at Cheryl to see her biting her lip and looking down at her food. “You totally are, it’d be cute if she wasn’t so mean to you.” Josie says as Ethel agrees with her. “She doesn’t mean it, I’m telling you guys, she’s more than just a mean girl.” Toni responds grabbing Kevin’s math book. “Right, she’s also a bitch.” Ethel says taking Toni by surprise. “Hey, don’t talk about her like that, you don’t know her.” Toni says softly as Kevin decides to change the subject. “So, can you help me?” He asks and it almost completely works. However, Toni can still feel Ethel glaring at her but she can also feel Cheryl’s eyes on her too. Maybe Toni is being paranoid, it’s not like Cheryl could hear them. So, she shrugs it off.

      Heading into biology and plopping herself into a chair Toni is surprised when she hears no offensive remark from Cheryl. She was about to say something when their teacher interrupts them. “Okay, so, the person at your table is your project partner, you will be doing a study on plant life. Now, this does require you guys to spend time together outside of class and it is due next week, I do not suggest starting the day before.” He says passing out a sheet with all the information on it but Toni can’t even think properly because Cheryl is her partner. They’re going to be alone together. She isn’t sure if she’s excited or nervous, probably both. “Your apartment, after school.” Cheryl mumbles, not even looking at her. “Uh, yes, do you need directions? I normally ride my bike so I may be a little later than you-“ Toni starts rambling before she gets cut off. “I know where you live, but I can’t have you at my place, just chill out, do you always have to be so-so-ugh, forget it.” Cheryl says in frustration. “Nervous? I’m always quite nervous, it normally only happens around pretty girls though.” Toni says winking, trying to calm Cheryl down. “Are you flirting with me?” Cheryl asks but the bell rings. “Uh, see you later Blossom.” Toni says as she scrambles out of the room.

      When Toni got home she saw Cheryl waiting at the door. “How do you know where I live?” Toni asks, unlocking the door. “I know things.” Cheryl states shrugging as she follow Toni inside. “Love it when you answer my questions.” Toni says sarcastically. “You’re welcome.” Cheryl says airily. Toni leads Cheryl into her room and stands awkwardly as Cheryl sits on her bed. “Would you like something to eat or drink?” Toni asks, fidgeting with her fingers. “No thank you, but I would like you to sit down.” Cheryl says biting her lip. Toni does as requested and sits by Cheryl on the bed. She can’t help but think about what she would rather be doing with Cheryl on her bed, the thought alone makes her pants tighten. “So, I think we should start by looking through the book.” Toni says, pulling her books out of her backpack. 

      “Do you really think I’m more than just a mean girl?” Cheryl asks randomly. They had been making their own notes in silence for about an hour. “Of cour-wait how’d you know about that?” Toni asks putting her pencil down. “I overheard you at lunch.” Cheryl says as she continues writing her notes. “From across the lunch room?” Toni wasn’t buying it. “Whatever, forget I asked.” Cheryl replies, never looking up from her notes. “Wait, I do think you’re more than just a mean girl. You’re just shutting me out for some unknown reason but I’m determined to unravel the big mystery that you are, Blossom.” Toni says, getting a little concerned when Cheryl set down her pen and looked at her blankly. “Why?” Cheryl asks genuinely confused. “Because you’re unpredictable.” Was all Toni could say and it seemed to work for Cheryl cause she went right back to work.

      “Can I ask you something?” Cheryl asks as they’re taking a break. Toni orders pizza and is taking off her sweater and starts unbuttoning her white button up when Cheryl asks. “Uh, sure?” Toni responds unaware that Cheryl was checking her out. “Where is your parents?” Cheryl asks just as Toni took off her button up, leaving her in her wife beater, loose fitting khakis with a brown belt and her black socks. “My mom is working and my dad isn’t active.” Toni said absentmindedly as she folded her sweater and shirt deciding she would throw them in the laundry later. “Do you workout?” Cheryl asks eyeing her in a way that made Toni stumble a bit as she went to the fridge. “Uh, y-yeah, it releases endorphins and makes me feel better.” Toni responds grabbing her and Cheryl a water and sitting down beside her.

      “I didn’t expect that from you.” Cheryl says as Toni begins to walk toward her. “I have an abundance of surprises, Blossom.” Toni says smirking as she hands Cheryl her water bottle. However, their fingertips graze and Toni gasps at how cold Cheryl’s are. “Oh my goodness, are you cold? Why didn’t you say anything? I’ll turn the heat on.” Toni says scrambling to go turn on the heat. “I’m fine Toni, my skin is always this cold.” Cheryl says grabbing Toni’s arm to stop her. “If you say so.” Toni states as the doorbell rings, she assumed it was the pizza but was surprised to find Veronica on the other side. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Veronica said smiling. “Actually, I can’t, I have a friend over for a school project.” Toni said, not realizing Cheryl had walked up behind her.

      “Blossom.” Veronica practically growled out, confusing Toni. “Veronica Lodge, unpleasant seeing you here.” Cheryl says snootily. Toni is so confused. “Imagine how I feel.” Veronica said glaring. “So, old friends?” Toni said in a joking manner trying to ease the tension. “I actually need to leave anyways.” Cheryl said, ignoring Toni's statement altogether and turning to collect her things. “I’ll see you tomorrow, TT” Cheryl says, slipping past Toni and into the hallway. Cheryl’s smell was so intoxicating though. “Y-yeah, I had fun too.” Toni said before facepalming at what she just said. Veronica slips past Toni before dragging her into the living room. “What the hell, Topaz?” Veronica asks with her arms crossed while glaring at her. “What do you mean?” Toni asks in confusion.

      “You can't hang out with the Blossoms, they’re dangerous.” Veronica says frustrating Toni. “You can’t tell me who I can and can’t hang out with Veronica.” Toni says glaring. “Fine, just, can you please be careful?” Veronica states causing Toni to soften a bit. “Yeah, but she’s actually harmless.” Toni says as the doorbell rings. They hang out and eat pizza while arguing over which movies to watch until their parents get home. That night, Toni dreams of Cheryl again. She sits up abruptly and takes her shirt off. That dream has her sweating, this being the first times she’s ever had a sex dream. She looks down to see her boner and sighs in exasperation. She doesn’t masturbate, never has. She feels once she starts she won’t be able to stop. It’s never been a problem till Cheryl came in her life. She decides to get up and take a cold shower. Refusing to give into temptation that night.

      Toni had just parked her bike when it happened, she was staring at Cheryl who kept glancing her way from the opposite end of the parking lot. The car came zooming in honking its horn crazily but Toni couldn’t move. Before she knew it she was in Cheryl’s arms, they were moving at a crazy speed. Cheryl stopped at Sweetwater River. She set Toni down and began pacing back and forth. Toni was shell shocked for the most part. After about ten minutes of silence, Toni finally said something. “We’re going to be late to school.” Cheryl just looked at her dumbfounded. “Other than that, that was so flipping cool!” Toni said bouncing up and down. “You can’t tell anyone.” Cheryl says putting her hand to her forehead. “Wasn’t planning on it, when can we go again? Actually, what are you? Are you like an alien sent here to protect the earth? Or-“ Toni had so many questions. “What? No, look, I need to think, my family is going to kill me.” Cheryl was still pacing.

      Toni just realized how upset she was so she walks up and grabs Cheryl’s arms before pulling her into a hug. Cheryl pushes her away. “You can’t do that! I could kill you, don’t you get it?!” Cheryl yells, she desperately wanted to stay in that hug forever. “I don’t, can you explain it to me?” Toni was calm even though Cheryl had just rejected her. “I’m a vampire, Toni.” Cheryl says as Toni tries to keep her cool, racking her brain for what to say. “That explains a lot.” Toni says but Cheryl can hear her heart beating. “I know you’re freaking out, Toni. I’m a monster.” Cheryl says sadly causing Toni to soften. “You aren’t, you’re so much more than that.” Toni says stepping a little closer. “Right, I’m loveless and deviant.” Cheryl says, turning around. “You’re not loveless, you’re not deviant, you’re sensational.” Toni says as Cheryl snorts. “I was made to lure people like you in Toni, I could’ve had you drop your pants the first day we met. I just, You’re different, I can’t read your mind and I’ve never wanted to drink someone’s blood this bad.” Cheryl said throwing her arms out to the side.

      “Wait, you can read minds? That’s so cool!” Toni says, practically gushing. “Seriously? That’s all you got from that? I’m disgusting, Toni!” Cheryl says in frustration. Toni takes off her shoes and socks. “What are you doing?” Cheryl asks but Toni doesn’t respond. Instead taking off her red sweater and her button up, then she undoes her belt taking off her khakis. It leaves her in red briefs and a white wife beater. “What the hell?” Cheryl asks in confusion. “Just come sit with me.” Toni says sitting at the shore. Cheryl hesitantly following suit after Toni lays down her sweater for her to sit on. “People call me disgusting too. My dad left claiming that he refused to live under the same roof as me.” Toni started off as Cheryl looked at her sadly. “Know what my mama said?” Toni asks as Cheryl shakes her head. “Get to packing then, you rat bastard.” Toni responded chuckling as Cheryl joined in.

      “Why do they think that?” Cheryl asks glancing at Toni. “I have a dick.” Toni said avoiding eye contact. Cheryl laughs like full on laughs until she realizes she upset Toni by laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m just laughing cause I literally just told you I’m a fucking vampire and you randomly strip down and tell me you have a dick, mid conversation.” Cheryl says and she continues giggling. “You stripped down emotionally so I assumed me doing it physically would be like the same thing. Plus, you being a vampire is super cool, I probably should be a little more freaked out than I currently am.” Toni replies before looking at Cheryl to find a heartfelt look on her face until Toni starts randomly freaking out. “School, we are so late.” Toni jumps up grabbing her pants to put them on. “Wait, Toni.....” 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaving you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger. I really want your guys’ opinion/thought/what the hell you want to see happen in this story? Am I moving too fast?


	4. Chapter 4

      “Wait, Toni, this doesn’t make us friends.” Cheryl says quietly. Toni freezes before buckling her pants, her heart falling to her feet. “I-uh-right, why would you want to be my friend anyways?” Toni says putting on her socks and shoes quickly and throwing her button up over her shoulders. “It isn’t like that, Toni.” Cheryl sighs as Toni grabs her sweater, not buttoning up her shirt or pants. “No, it’s cool, I get it.” Toni said walking out onto the road. “I could kill you!” Cheryl calls out after her. “Anyone could kill me Cheryl, maybe not as easily but I think you’re being over dramatic.” Toni says before Cheryl abruptly appears in front of her. “I am trying to protect you, stupid.” Cheryl says, stomping her foot like a child as Toni narrows her eyes in exasperation. “I actually have a high IQ thank you very much, but my mom tells me not to speak all my fancy talk in front of people unless I’m trying to get a job.” Toni says turning her nose up to Cheryl and walking around her. “That’s irrelevant right now, look, as soon as I become your friend Jason is going to have it out for you.” Cheryl states with urgency in her voice. “Just be there to present our project, I don’t want an F.” Toni responds calmly and Cheryl can hear her heart rate pick up. 

      “At least let me take you to school.” Cheryl says grabbing Toni’s arm. God, she felt so strong for a human. “I can walk, if you were a friend I would allow you to but, we aren’t friends.” Toni said smugly. “It’s going to be a two hour walk to school.” Cheryl said rolling her eyes. “I am almost a grown woman, I can walk.” Toni says determinedly. “Toni, your pants aren’t even buckled, you look like someone just humped and dumped you.” Cheryl said smirking as Toni’s eyes widened before hurriedly buttoning and buckling her pants. “I-uh-whatever.” Was all that came out of Toni’s mouth. “I wish that was what happened.” Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear before picking her up and rushing to the school. Toni didn’t even realize what had happened until she saw the entryway of the school.

      Toni walked into class looking like a hot mess. Her hair was a mess from how fast Cheryl was going and her shirt was completely unbuttoned and she lost her sweater. The whole class stared at her as she walked in late and Toni was so uncomfortable. “Miss Topaz, nice of you to join us.” Her teacher said and all Toni could do was nod and sit down. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of Cheryl. She had so many questions. How long had she been alive? Who did this to her? The bell rang knocking Toni out of her thoughts so she stumbled into the lunchroom, skipping lunch because she wasn’t actually hungry and sat straight down. 

      “Oh no, boo boo, what is you doin?” Josie asks as Ethel laughed behind her. “That sentence is very incorrect.” Toni says before Kevin walks up behind them. “Antoinette Topaz, did you get laid?” He asks causing Toni’s eyes to widen as she looked over to the Blossom table to find Cheryl smiling. “Oh my god, with Blossom?!” He screeches as Toni rushes to cover his mouth and everyon looks their way. Looking at Cheryl, Toni can see she’s sporting a huge blush. “Shut up Kevin, I didn’t have any coitus, my bike messed up and I had to walk here.” Toni was impressed with her lying, normally she was terrible at this. “It’s so unsexy when you call it coitus.” He says looking saddened. “But you want to right?” Moose asks seeming to appear out of nowhere. “Want to what?” Toni asks in confusion. “Have coitus with Blossom?” He asks smirking.

      “I-uh-What? No, we aren’t even friends.” Toni says blushing, looking Cheryl’s way to see her looking down at her food and biting her lip. “You act like she can hear us, c’mon Topaz, I wasn’t even sure if you had a sex drive under all that clothing.” Kevin says as Toni rolled her eyes and stood up. “I’m so not talking about this with you guys.” She says before rushing to the bathroom, buttoning up her shirt and fixing her hair. “Coitus huh?” Cheryl asks popping up from nowhere, scaring Toni. “Oh my dear Lord baby Jesus, where did you come from?” Toni said with a hand on her chest. “Depends on who you ask.” Cheryl says smirking. “Why are you following me?” Toni asks tucking in her shirt. “I’m not, I simply wanted to return your sweater you dropped, also, I am going to drop by your apartment, we need to finish our project today.” Cheryl says before disappearing. “What time-and She’s gone.” Toni’s says sighing in exasperation.

      Toni got home and showered before putting on sweat pants and a white shirt. She was surprised when her mom walked through the front door. “Hey mom, What are you doing here?” Toni asks, she expected her mom to be home late as per usual. “I live here?” She says  in a questioning voice before passing Toni who was on the couch and heading for the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner?” Toni’s mom asks. “Eh, I’m not really hungry.” Toni responds. “Popcorn?” Her mother asks, already putting it in the microwave. “You know me so well.” Toni says happily. “I know, it’s almost like I raised you or something.” Her mom says causing Toni to chuckle. “So, talk to me, I haven’t seen you in forever.” Her mom says as she sits beside Toni who immediately digs her hand into the bowl of popcorn. “What do you want to hear about, Bethany?” Toni says, using her Mom’s name. “That’s mom to you and just tell me about school.” Bethany says. They talk for an hour or so before Bethany retires to bed. “Mom, it’s only six.” Toni says in amusement. “I’m grown, you don’t get to tell me when my bedtime is.” Her mom says smirking.

      Toni heads up to her room, assuming Cheryl forgot about the project. Once she’s inside her room she immediately takes off her shirt because she spilled her drink on it earlier and she hates stains. She was just wearing a plain white bra and sweat pants as she was opening her drawer to get another shirt when she heard a gasp behind her. “Oh my god, Toni, put on a shirt.” Cheryl says as if she didnt just come in without knocking. “Cheryl, What are you doing? You can’t just come in like that, the front door is locked, how’d you even get in?” Toni says in exasperation as she slipped into another white shirt, Cheryl was beginning to drive her insane. “I came in through the window, duh.” Cheryl says plopping down on Toni’s bed. “Do you do that often?” Toni asks, annoyance fading. “I didn’t come here to talk, we have an assignment to do.” Cheryl states glaring as Toni just shrugs and grabs her bag.

     It was nine o’clock when they finished their project and Toni was so sleepy. “Why do you go to sleep so early? When I was a human I didn’t fall sleep until midnight at the earliest.” Cheryl states as they were putting their books away. “A proper sleep schedule is crucial to your health. I thought vampires slept in the day?” Toni asks, putting her backpack on a hook on her wall. Cheryl laughs, “I don’t sleep at all, I mean I can but I find other productive things to do, if you know what I mean.” Cheryl winks and Toni blushes. “Okayyyyy, would you like a drink or a snack? I mean you’re a vampire so I don’t know why you would but-“ Cheryl interrupts Toni’s rambling. “I eat for fun, but I should really head home, I’ll see you later TT.” Before Toni could respond Cheryl was gone. “She needs to stop doing that.” Toni says to herself.

      The next week it was a sunny day and also the day they needed to present their project. Only problem? Cheryl was nowhere to be found. None of the Blossoms were. Toni had gotten Cheryl’s number the first time they did their project.

 **Toni-** _Where_ _are_ _you_ **?**

 **Cheryl-** _cnt_ _b_ _there_ _2day_

 **Toni-** _You_ _text_ _like_ _a_ _twelve_ _year_ _old_ **.** _Also_ **,** _why_ **?**

 **Cheryl-** _whtvr_ _&_ _bcuz_ _I_ _sparkle_ _in_ _the_ _sun_

 **Toni-** _Are_ _you_ _freaking_ _kidding_ _me_ **?** _Like_ _a_ _dang_ _disco_ _ball_ **?**

 **Cheryl-** _If_ _u_ _wanna_ _call_ _it_ _tht_ **,** _kinda_ **,** _uve_ _g2_ _present_ _by_ _urself_

 **Toni-** _Screw_ _me_ _with_ _a_ _pitchfork_ **,** _you_ _being_ _a_ _vampire_ _is_ _getting_ _less_ _cool_ _and_ _more_ _inconvenient._

 **Cheryl-** _sry_ _not_ _sry_

Toni officially hates Cheryl right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I wrote like 6 different versions of this, I just want it to be perfect for you guys, let me know what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

      Four weeks, Cheryl was giving her the cold shoulder. Toni had never been so frustrated with someone in her life. Not to mention Jason had started glaring at her every time she saw him. Toni was back in the cafeteria today, her friends being annoying as per usual. “I’m telling you, he is totally a bottom.” Kevin said, Toni had no idea who or what they were talking about. She was too busy avoiding Cheryl’s gaze and her brother’s glare. “Toni, what do you think?” Moose asks her as everyone looks at her. “Uh, he’s a side?” She responds only to be met with confusion and laughter. “What? You said he’s a bottom and you said he’s a top, what if he is a side?” Toni asks getting defensive. “You have no clue what a top or bottom is, do you?” Kevin asks in shock. “No.” Toni admits sighing and taking a swig of her coke. “Have you ever had sex before?” Josie asks, causing Toni to spit her drink everywhere in surprise. “Oh my holy macaroni, that is none of your business.” Toni says with wide eyes and a slight glare. “She’s definitely a virgin.” Ethel says in conformation as the rest of the table nods. “Have you ever even, you know, tickled your pickle?” Moose asks as Toni looks at him in confusion. “Masturbated, have you ever masturb-“ Kevin goes to clarify before Toni covered his mouth. “No, and would you guys shut up?” Toni asks in exasperation and embarrassment. “Woah, you totally should though. It feels indescribably amazing.” Moose says. Honestly, she knew Cheryl could hear every word and it made her want to die. “I’m going to class.” Toni says, giving no one a chance to stop her. 

      She got there much earlier than everyone else and the classroom is empty. “So, never tickled your pickle, huh?” Cheryl asks, causing even more anger to rise in Toni. “Toni?” Toni was just going to ignore her, she doesn’t have the right to talk to her like they were friends. “Seriously? We’re doing this now?” Cheryl responds, huffing and sitting beside her. The teacher walked in practically saving Toni’s life from the wrath that was about to come from Cheryl. She burst out of class as soon as it ended and she was riding her bike home when Cheryl stopped right in front of her. “You think you can just blatantly ignore me and get away with it?” Cheryl asks, seething. “Why not? We aren’t friends.” Toni says angrily. “You really want to do this in the middle of the street?” Cheryl asks, baffled. “Do what? I have no clue what we are even doing, Cheryl. All I know is you’re so hot and cold all the time that it is causing a tornado in my brain! If you don’t want to be friends then fine, but stop popping up in random places and talking to me!” Toni exclaims, still sitting on her bike with both feet on the ground. Cheryl had a look of surprise and then guilt. “My brother thinks that you are a risk and he doesn’t trust you. I was supposed to keep a low profile here but you are making it impossible. We have a set of rules to keep our family safe and I have broken almost all of those rules with you. Therefore, my brother is super angry and hates both of us at the moment.” Cheryl says calmly, crossing her arms and taking a step back.

      “And? You think I’m scared of a vampire who currently hates me? Cause that is slightly true, but I can talk to him?” It came out very insecure and more like a question, but Toni was genuine. Cheryl looked at Toni in apprehension and disbelief. “You? Talk to my very angry, intimidating twin brother? Sounds like a terrible idea.” Toni decides that she is going to try the tough guy route, maybe it’ll impress Cheryl. “Pshh, girl, I am so smooth they called me butter in Alabama, your brother will love me.” Toni says, obviously lying, but it made Cheryl laugh so it was worth it. “Fine but I won’t stop him if he tries to kill you.” Cheryl says, smirking. “So, you guys don’t do warranties?” Toni asks, partially joking. “Toni, this isn’t a car dealership, we’re vampires.” Cheryl states in amusement.

      To say Toni was nervous would be an understatement. Toni didn’t even know how she was going to get Jason alone. She decided she would for him in the hallway and then she realized she never really sees him around, then she decided she would wait at the bathroom but do vampires even use the bathroom? So, when lunch rolls around she decides just to approach their table. Everyone was staring at her and her heart was palpitating. “Hi, I-“ She was stopped mid-sentence by Jason. “Look, I don’t know where you came from or who dresses you but leave us alone.” He said dismissively and it angered Toni. “I dress myself, thank you very much and I am from Alabama. Now, I came over here to introduce myself and tell you that Cheryl is my friend and if you want to hurt me then fine but it doesn’t change anything. Best thing for you to do is accept it.” Toni said determinedly. She wasn’t loud enough to draw attention but her words were firm.

      Jason just looked at her a moment and Toni was getting frequently anxious by the second. “Tell you what, I’ll accept it if you can beat me in baseball.” He said smirking and Toni knew playing baseball with a vampire was a bad idea but baseball was the one sport she could play decently. She didn’t make eye contact with Cheryl cause she knew she would be against this. So, she stuck her hand out and said, “Deal, but you have to shake on it.” Jason’s skin was ice cold like Cheryl’s but his hands were rough and big. “Tonight at 5, Cheryl will bring you.” And Toni didn’t chance a look Cheryl’s way, know she would get an earful later. Instead she went back to her lunch table where her friends immediately started questioning her. “Okay, What the hell was that?” Kevin said as they all stared at her. “Nothing, I have to work with Jason for a school project so we’re meeting up after school.” Toni said, doing her best to lie because she didn’t want to draw any more attention to the Blossoms. “Two Blossoms in a year, aren’t you just lucky.” Josie said pouting a bit. Toni sighed quietly in relief.

      “I’m sorry, what is this? 10 shades of stupid? Why would you challenge a vampire to baseball knowing you’re athletically challenged?” Cheryl whispers heatedly as soon as she sat down. “I’ll have you know I’m not that bad at baseball.” Toni says defensively. “Yes, but you aren’t good enough to beat a....Jason.” Cheryl says as she sees people walking by. “I don’t need to beat him, I just need to get him to like me, my back up plan is to hug him.” Toni says in a serious tone causing Cheryl’s eyes to widen. “You can’t hug him, he’d kill you.” Cheryl says urgently. “Relax, I was kidding, I have a feeling he’d secretly like it though.” Toni says in a joking manner as Cheryl glares. “Fine, I promise I’ll be fine, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but I promise to have a quicker update next time. I’ve had so much homework, it’s hard to write a six page and then write this right after. Let me know what you guys think!!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

      Toni was freaking out. Cheryl was right, she’s ten shades of stupid. She was staring in her closet, shirtless in her khakis, wondering what the hell to wear. It was supposed to get cold but she would be running or at least she hoped she would. She decides to wear a black shirt, she made Cheryl wait in the living room, she also decides on grey shorts and her black pair of slip ons with knee high white socks. She also tucked her shirt into her gym shorts.

      “What the actual fuck are you wearing?” Cheryl says when she looks up from her phone. “I know, I’m wearing slip ons, I’m bound to fall but I don’t own any kleets.” Toni says shaking her head in disappointment. “Toni, I wasn’t referring to your shoes, you just need to-hang on.” Cheryl says before getting up and walking towards Toni. She pulls Toni’s shirt out of her shorts, grazing her fingertips along her sides as she does. Toni holds her breath when she feels the cold fingers against her hot skin.

      Cheryl remains stoic before her hands move down to the material of Toni’s shorts at mid thigh. Toni’s brain isn’t functioning, she’s never had anyone’s hands this close to her crotch before. Cheryl takes in a shakey breath as she pulls Toni’s shorts from her belly button to her waist. It’s the only sign Cheryl gives Toni that makes her realize she’s in the same state as her. “There, those socks have to go.” Cheryl says walking away from Toni into her room seemingly back to normal.

      Cheryl was not back to normal though, because holy hell, what did she just do? She goes through Toni’s drawers which are very organized. “T-top drawer.” Toni whispers, suddenly right behind Cheryl. Cheryl pulls out a black pair of ankle socks and hands them to Toni before putting some space between them. “Let’s go.” Toni says, locking her apartment door. “Hop on.” Cheryl says back to Toni when she turns around. “What the heck are you doing?” Toni asks, raising an eyebrow. “It’ll get us there faster.” Cheryl explains. “Wait.” Toni says heading downstairs to grab her helmet of her bicycle. “Okay, I’m ready.” Cheryl is annoyed that she finds it cute. 

      “Oh my god.” Jason says laughing when Toni and Cheryl get there. “What? You jealous, Blossom?” Toni says as her feet hit the ground. Jason glared at her but she can tell he doesn’t quite mean it. “Alright, to make it fair we’re going to-“ Jason starts but he’s interrupted by Toni. “Nope, I want everything you got, Blossom.” She says earning baffled looks from the entire family that came to watch. “By the way, it’s great to meet you Mr and Mrs Blossom.” Toni says as they nod and smile in response.

      “You realize you’ll never hit anything I pitch or catch anything I hit, right?” Jason asks as Polly just nods. “And? It’s fine, I’ve got this.” Toni says with false confidence. “Alright, your funeral.” He says shrugging. Toni ends up pitching first. She’s never pitched in her life but how hard could it be? At least that’s what she thought till she hit Jason with a ball. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Toni asks causing Jason to chuckle. “I’m fine, try again.” He tosses it to Toni who surprisingly caught it but nearly fell over from the sheer force of it. 

      “Okay, Mom, you’re designated pitcher.” Jason says in exasperation after Toni threw what felt like the hundredth ball. He refused to just walk. Toni accepts her defeat on that one but she could catch his hit. He decided to barely hit it which still went all the way to the outfield. Toni runs, never taking her eyes off the ball. She trips just as the ball gets to her and falls to the ground, she checks in her glove as she stands back up. “I caught it! First out weenies!” She exclaims as she jumps up and down. The Blossoms gaze on in amusement, and despite himself, Jason can’t help but smile.

      “Alright, I’m going to throw it slowly okay?” Penelope says, it was Toni’s turn to bat, Jason only had five points. Toni was covered in sweat and grass and dirt but everyone else was clean and they weren’t sweating one bit. Must be another vampire thing, Toni decides. She nods to Penelope who pitches it. “Okay, I’m ready.” Toni says, nodding causing all the Blossoms to laugh. “I already pitched it, sweetie.” Penelope says sympathetically. “Ugh, What are vampires not good at.” Toni says in exasperation. “Being vegans.” Cheryl responds causing Toni to smile. 

      “Again.” Toni says, she’s really already been out like six times but she’s determined to hit the ball at least once. The Blossoms were patient with her though, well, all except Jason. “Come on, Topaz, you ever going to hit anything?” He was starting to get bored. Toni grunts and squeezes her eyes closed as she swings and she feels her bat hit the ball. She so surprised she almost forgets to run and Jason gets her out but she’s still too happy to care. 

      “Alright, game over, Topaz, you lose.” Jason states. “No I didn’t.” Toni says as he raises an eyebrow. “Toni, don’t you dare.” Cheryl states seriously, causing the rest of the Blossoms to look on in confusion. “Did you forget how baseball works?” Jason asks, ignoring his sister completely. “No, I won.” Toni says as she gives Cheryl a look like they’re having a silent conversation. “You lost.” Jason states, he really didn’t know what else to say. “I won your friendship.” Toni says smirking as Cheryl glares at her in anger and slight worry, her parents look on in amusement and Polly along with Betty and Archie are just baffled.

      “Okay, I don’t know how to respond but no.” He says in mild confusion. “Yeah, bring it in.” Toni says holding out her arms to a startled Jason. “Dude-no.” He says shaking his head as Toni busts out laughing. “You should’ve seen your face.” Jason glares although he isn’t sure he’s actually angry. “That was stupid, a deal is a deal, Topaz, leave Cheryl alone.” Toni sobers up a bit a glares at Jason and it’s the first time Cheryl has seen her genuinely angry.

      “No, and shame on you for doing that to your sister. I don’t care if you’re a vampire, isolating your sister is rude and selfish.” Toni states, she was nervous as fuck and she was sure they could all hear her accelerated heartbeat but she had to prove herself. “Excuse you, but a deal is a deal and we have a whole family to protect. Why should we concern ourselves with petty, little people like you?” Jason sneers, stepping so close to Toni that she had to crane her neck slightly. 

      “Because, I care about you guys. You and me both know that deal was bogus. You should get used to seeing me around because the only person that can keep me from Cheryl is Cheryl.” Toni states as calmly as she could. “You care about us?” Jason asks before he could stop himself, he was still pissed. “Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I?” Toni asks, genuinely curious. Blossoms have a hard time accepting affection, she could figure out why later, she observed.

     “Because-I-Ugh, Whatever, I’m going home.” He says storming off as Polly follows him, patting Toni’s shoulder. “I told you not to try to hug him.” Cheryl states angrily even though she wasn’t angry. Her parents pat her back before leaving along with Betty and Archie. “Sorry.” Toni says sheepishly, she really didn’t think it would escalate to and argument. Cheryl sighs in exasperation because she couldn’t be mad at Toni and that was annoying.

      “Thanks for bringing me home, I had fun today, despite your angry brother.” Toni says taking off her helmet at the doorstep. “Just give home some time, he’ll be alright.” Cheryl states shrugging. “I’m going to head home, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Cheryl asks as Toni tucks her helmet under her arm. “Definitely, we should hang out.” Toni responds bouncing on the balls of her feet.

      “Yeah, I’ll pop in your window at some point.” Cheryl says before kissing Toni’s cheek and disappearing. Cheryl didn’t know why she did that but she did know one thing for sure. She was fucked.

      


	7. Chapter 7

__Toni is sitting on the couch in a tank top and some gym shorts and eating her cereal. She really didn’t have anything better to do. She isn’t surprised when Veronica comes barging in, demanding her attention. “Get up loser, we’re going shopping.” She says and Toni rolls her eyes. “Why?” She practically whines out. “Because you need a new wardrobe and I’m bored.” She says as she takes Toni’s cereal away. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” Toni asks, mouth still full of cereal causing Veronica to cringe.

      Which is how Toni ended up here, standing in some store she didn’t know the name of, letting Veronica pick out clothes and put them in her arms. “Why does it feel like I’m with my mama?” Toni asks to no one in particular. “Cause you are.” Veronica deadpans as Toni ignores her. “I still like the way I dress.” Toni complains for the upteenth time. “Just go to the changing room and humor me.” Veronica says in exasperation. Toni rolls her eyes but does what she’s told. Veronica is texting when Toni stops in her tracks and drops everything she just handed her. When she looks up there’s Cheryl in a red bikini checking herself out in a mirror.

      Toni has stopped breathing, she was vaguely aware of the sudden tightening in her pants. “Toni?” Cheryl asks but she doesn’t register it till Veronica elbows her. “Uh, y-yeah, you should definitely get that.” Toni says, unable to look away from Cheryl’s half naked body. Cheryl snaps in front of her face, knocking Toni out of it. “My eyes are up here.” Cheryl states in amusement. “W-What are you doing here?” Toni asks as Veronica rolls her eyes. “Shopping most likely.” Veronica deadpans and then Toni sees Cheryl glare at Veronica. “I am, for a bathing suit, as you can see.” Cheryl says before looking at Toni’s clothes in the floor. “What were you guys shopping for?” Cheryl asks with genuine curiosity. Veronica feels like a third wheel. “Supposedly a new wardrobe for myself but I think Veronica just wants to see me in something other than my sweaters.” Toni states with a slight smile, gesturing to her current sweater. 

      Cheryl raises a brow at Veronica, jealousy stinging her chest. “I see.” Cheryl says shortly as Veronica ignores her, looking at her phone. “Would you like to join us?” Toni says before she can stop herself and Veronica nearly gives herself whiplash with how fast she looks up from her phone. Cheryl clears her throat, “No thank you, Jason and Polly are waiting for me in the food court.” Cheryl says as Veronica sighs in relief. “Okay, well, you should come by sometime tonight.” Toni says, she’s eager to hang out with Cheryl and she’s trying to distract herself from what little Cheryl is wearing because her briefs are uncomfortably tight. “Yeah, sure, see you later.” Cheryl says before practically running away. 

      “Nope.” Veronica says as Toni picks up the clothes from the floor. “What do you mean?” Toni asks as she gets into a changing room. “You can’t have a thing for Blossom.” Veronica says and Toni is glad Veronica can’t see how red she is. “I don’t have a thing for her.” Veronica rolls her eyes. “Right, and I’m a redhead.” Veronica says sarcastically. “Cheryl’s a redhead.” Toni says, not really listening anymore. “My point exactly.” Veronica states in annoyance. “I don’t get it.” Toni says in confusion as Veronica decides to ignore her.

     “Ronnie, I’m not sure where to start.” Toni says, a bit overwhelmed. “Can I come in?” Veronica asks because Toni is extremely modest. “Uh, sure?” Toni asks more than states as she lets Veronica in. “Alright, let’s start simple, lose the sweater.” Veronica says, looking through the mountain of clothes she picked out for Toni. “The button up too.” Toni already hates this. “You already look so much better. You have a banging bod, you should show it off.” Veronica says causing Toni to get slightly uncomfortable. “Alright, we’ll leave the khakis on for now, put on this and this.” Veronica says as she throws a white T-shirt and a dark, denim button up at her. Toni put them on over her tank top and Veronica whistles. “Damn, you look good Topaz.” 

      That is how Toni ends up with a whole bunch of new clothes that she isn’t sure she’ll wear yet. As Toni lies on her bed she can’t help but think of Cheryl in that bikini. Her sweatpants tighten but she ignores it.  _Why don’t Cheryl and Veronica like each other? Do vampires really swim? What has Cheryl seen?_ “You’re thinking pretty loud.” Toni hears and she rushes to put a pillow over her crotch, hoping Cheryl hasn’t seen it. Cheryl has but she chooses to ignore it. “Whatcha thinking about?” Cheryl says as she sits in Toni’s office chair by her desk, it’ll help her control herself. “You.” Toni says unabashedly and Cheryl fights back a blush. “What about me?” Cheryl asks, avoiding the thought that what’s under that pillow could be connected to her.

      “I want to know more about you.” Toni says as she clears her throat and sits up a little straighter. “More about me or more about  me being a vampire?” Cheryl raises a brow and Toni bites her lip. “Both.” She says hoarsely. “Ask me anything then.” Cheryl states as she crosses her legs. “Why do you not like Veronica?” Toni says bluntly to start off with. “I, um, I can’t tell you that. It isn’t my place, as much as I don’t like her, I do respect her.” Cheryl says after she gets over the initial shock, she didn’t expect to start there. Toni nods in understanding, her respect for Cheryl growing.

      “Okay, well, how long have you been alive?” Toni asks, changing the subject. “As much as I want to tell you that I’ve been alive for centuries, I’m only like in my eighties but if you tell anyone then you’re dead to me.” Cheryl says and Toni feels giddy that they’re talking like this, like they’re best friends. “So, what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?” Toni asks as Cheryl moves to the bed to get more comfortable. “Define crazy.” Cheryl says because she doesn’t know where to start. “Like skydiving crazy.” Toni states excitedly. Cheryl’s heart melts at the childlike gleam in her eyes. “I went through a superhero phase, this was before I was a vampire and I took a bow and arrow and I would go looking for trouble. Like some vigilante, it was stupid though and super dangerous.” Cheryl says, knowing Toni would love that information.

      Toni just gazes at Cheryl in admiration. “Why? Also, I didn’t know you did archery.” Toni asks and she’s so eager for the information but Cheryl’s eyes dim slightly. “The reason why will have to wait for another day. May I ask you a question?” Cheryl asks as Toni nods. “Is Veronica your girlfriend?” It’s been eating Cheryl alive. Toni stares in shock for a moment before she burst into laughter causing Cheryl to stare in confusion.

      “I’m sorry, but no, she’s just my friend and so far from my type. We would never work together.” Toni says before Cheryl asks, “What is your type?” Cheryl was relieved they weren’t dating. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Toni says while winking. All Cheryl can think is, _yes, I really would._ The thought catches her off guard, she can’t like some nerd who wears sweaters and knee length socks, much less a human.  _But I do._  Jason was going to hate this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m terrible for not updating but this is just a small filler chapter. I’ll be explaining more about Cheryl and why she can blush and all that junk in later chapters. If there’s something you want to see, let me know! Also, thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your feedback, I’m kind of just experimenting.


End file.
